Problem: ${7 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
Answer: $ {7 \div 0.5 = 7 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div 0.5} = 7 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {7 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 7 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 14} $